thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Thalassa
This tribute is owned by WeirdTributes. Don't use her without my permission! Basic Info Name: '''Maya Thalassa '''Nickname: '''Maya '''Age: 16 Gender: '''Female '''District: '''4 (12/14) '''Personality: '''Maya has a sweet personality, she won't turn to be a b*tch. She has a mother person to all her brother, if they are stubborn or won't listen her, she fight them, but they're is still happy family. She is kind-hearted person, and forgiven. But, she is don't trust people, except her family. Maya is a person who can lie, and easily fakes everything. She is cleaver at making plan, and identification. She also known what happen to her and what must her do with all her strengths and her weaknesses '''Appearance: '''Blonde hair, grey eyes, slim, tan skin, height, beauty in weird ways '''Height: '''5'7 Other Info '''Weapon: '''Throwing knives, trident '''Secondary Weapon: '''Hand-to-hand combat, camouflage '''Strengths: '''Intelligence, swim, strength, sharp senses '''Weaknesses: '''Climb, aim, agile '''Fear(s): '''See his family died '''Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped '''Chariot Rides Strategy: '''Just waved her hand to the capitol citizens '''Interview Angle: '''Sweet, calm, and make some joke '''Training Strategy: '''Train in throwing knives, make a fire & gauntlet '''Private Training Strategy: '''Shown her best with throwing knives '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Run to Cornucopia, grab a backpack, and throwing knives/trident if she can, then runaway. But if she can't, she will not go there and avoid bloodbath '''Games strategy: '''She will survive and hide if anyone else come/ if she forced to kill someone, she will kill '''Feast Strategy: '''If she can hold any longer without any food/ any supplies, she will not go to the feast. But if she have limited supplies, she will go to the feast early in the morning '''Alliance: '''Alone/Small alliance '''Token: '''The Nightingale Pin '''Backstory: '''She is born in career district, who won almost all the games on hunger games. But that's almost, one day Maya's mother (Mrs.Thalassa) crushed who married Mrs. Thalassa, got reaped when they was 18 for an annual hunger games. And leave Mrs.Thalassa alone. He died in middle of the games. Mrs.Thalassa was very sad, and one year later she had a child named Spearland Aeras which later become Maya's stepbrother. Two years later, Mr.Thalassa married Mrs.Thalassa, and had 3 son in a row year. They named, Aeras Thalassa, Karcharias Thalassa, and Lamar Thalassa. They wanted a daughter, but they never had. Until one day, Mrs.Thalassa pregnant again and hopefully wanted a daughter. And finally, they had a girl in they arm which later named Maya Thalassa. Maya grew up in her mother aspiration, so she has mother personality. She always notice all her brother if they made a mistake. She don't care if she forced to fight with them. On her 10 she realize that she is talented with throwing knives because when she went follow her father fishing, she throwing knives to the fish that jump from the water, and hit them. Not just once, but she did it multiple time and always hit on it center bodies. When she turn 12, district 4 has a new victor since 11 years district 4 didn't has victor. The girl that winning games, won her games by impaled the other tributes with trident. So, since there when she follow her father fishing, she just not using throwing knives but also using trident as a weapon, and she did it well but not so good as she using throwing knives I don't know what lucky her is, she got reaped 2 times in a row. That was when her 13, and her 14. But, that two times, two girls volunteer, first the arrogant girl she join career and died during storm in the arena (probably when day 5). And second is, her friends named Asteria. They were a best friend since high school, so Asteria volunteer Maya position for a games. And before Asteria went to the capitol, Maya tell Asteria, that she must winning this games, and they both give each others things. Maya gave her a silver bracelet that laters become Asteria's token and Asteria gave Maya Nightingale Pin, which later's become Maya's token. She through bloodbath and feast, and she through the finale and become a victor. Two years later, Maya got reaped and she hopefuly someone want to volunteer to took her place, but nobody's want. So, Maya become a tribute for this years annual hunger games Category:District 4 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:WeirdTributes Category:WeirdTributes' Tributes